Algo distinto
by Aetit
Summary: TEMPORALMENTE ON HIATUS! -Sirius no murió en el departamento de Misterios, ha quedado en libertad y se le permite hacerse cargo de su ahijado...-. Un poco OoC...¡3ºy 4ºCAP! R
1. Sorpresas

Esto es un delirio mío… lo sé. Voy a exponer un par de hechos necesarios para entender el fic:

1º Estaría situado al principio del sexto libro. Es canon con un pequeño matiz… Sirius no murió. Por lo tanto las vacaciones de Harry se verán modificadas pero intentaré ceñirme lo más que pueda al libro.

2º Me repatea escribir Canuto… ¡para mí es Padfoot!

3er No se si continuar la historia a partir de aquí o dejarla como un one-shoot… Díganme si continúo con él o no…

Disclaimer: El universo completo: personajes, lugares, objetos es obra de JK Rowling… yo solo me divierto un ratito con ellos (Por supuesto sin cobrar )

**ALGO DISTINTO**

Harry Potter estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación, con lágrimas cayendo de sus peculiares ojos verdes, mientras pasaba las páginas del álbum de fotos que Hagrid le había regalado años atrás. Su cerebro todavía trataba de encontrarle un significado a la profecía "el único con poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso se acerca".

Ahora finalmente lo entendía todo. El empeño de Voldemort por aniquilarlo se debía fundamentalmente al miedo. Él temía que Harry se hiciese demasiado poderoso y le destruyese ya que según la profecía, éste era el único que podría hacerlo.

Harry dio un largo suspiro y, tras colocar el álbum de nuevo en su baúl, se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la cama mientras pensaba en todo lo acontecido en el ministerio hacía solo un par de semanas. Todavía sentía escalofríos al pensar en lo fácilmente que Voldemort le había engañado y había atacado su punto débil haciéndole creer que Sirius estaba en peligro cuando todo era mentira. Se había dejado engañar y había acudido al departamento de misterios, poniendo en peligro a sus amigos, haciendo exactamente lo que Voldemort quería que hiciera y, por culpa de su afición a hacerse el héroe, Sirius casi muere cuando un hechizo de Bellatrix Lestrange le golpeó en el pecho y casi le hace caer por aquel extraño velo. Harry todavía daba gracias a Merlín al recordar que, por un extraño impulso, había empujado a Sirius evitando que este cayera por el maldito velo lo que, como averiguo más tarde en el despacho de Dumbledore, le había salvado la vida a su padrino. Sin embargo, Harry se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo que le podía haber sucedido a Sirius y, por primera vez desde que entró en Hogwarts y tuvo que pasar las vacaciones de verano con sus horribles tíos, se alegró de estar lejos de todos sus seres queridos.

Harry apenas respondía unas frías y breves líneas a las largas cartas que su padrino y sus amigos le enviaban cada dos o tres días intentando animarle diciéndole que pronto se verían ya que Dumbledore estaba preparando algo para sacarle de allí cuanto antes, lo que a él no le interesaba demasiado. No es que de repente le comenzara a gustar la vida en Privet Drive, pero prefería estar allí antes que en cualquier otro sitio ya que era el único sitio donde nadie le molestaba con su preocupación sobre él, después de todo sus tíos no se preocupaban por él en absoluto.

En ese momento su rollizo tío Vernon abrió la puerta de su habitación y, con cara de malas pulgas, le dijo que debía bajar a cenar porque Marge insistía en verle, advirtiéndole que si le volvía a hacer algo a su hermana "ninguno de esos bichos raros amigos tuyos" podría salvarle aquella vez.

Deprimido ante la escena que se iba a venir encima nada más poner un pie en el salón, bajo con lentitud las escaleras. Para cuando entró al salón los cuatro Dursleys estaban ya sentados a la mesa aunque eso no frenó a tía Marge de criticar a Harry de todas las maneras que se le ocurrían. Mientras transcurría la cena, Harry descubrió que el motivo de ésta era animar a Marge que tras la muerte de su perro Ripper estaba "nostálgica" según las palabras de su tía Petunia aunque eso no le impedía haber adquirido una nueva mascota a la que iba dando trozos de su propia comida durante toda la cena. Cuando ésta finalizó (después de que su primo Dudley repitiera postre al menos cuatro veces) fueron a sentarse todos alrededor de la televisión dejando a Harry solo para que recogiera y limpiara los platos.

Tras dejar la cocina lo más arreglada que pudo se dispuso a volver a su habitación pero la voz de su tío Vernon llamándole nuevamente le hizo volver al salón. Tía Marge al verle le lanzó una mirada glaciar acompañada de una leve sonrisa burlona y con voz muy suave le dijo que la nueva mascota ladraba a todas aquellas personas que ella consideraba indebidas y que quería comprobar con él si el susodicho animal era infalible.

Nada más ver al perro, Harry pensó que aquello tenía que ser un sueño o una pesadilla ya que al lado de tía Marge estaba ni más ni menos que un enorme perro negro que Harry reconoció de inmediato. Durante unos breves segundos se quedó mirando fijamente al animal intentando buscar algún rasgo que lo diferenciara de su padrino, pero al ver como este se levantaba al verlo y comenzaba a mover la cola, no le cupo ninguna duda: era Sirius.

¿Qué haces mirando a Blosty como si nunca hubieras visto otro perro antes?-repuso tía Marge sonriendo- definitivamente tus padres tenían que ser unos completos inútiles porque tu desequilibrio no es propio de alguien que haya sido criado tan bien como tú.

Nada más la oyó pronunciar esas palabras Harry supo que tía Marge se había metido en un problema enorme ya que donde antes había un perro negro ahora se encontraba su padrino con mirada de odio y a punto de maldecir a aquella mujer.

-¡Sirius!-gritó Harry -¡No lo hagas, no vale la pena!

Sin embargo su padrino temblaba de la rabia mientras sacaba la varita y apuntaba a aquella mujer sin tener en cuenta a su ahijado. Maldiciendo mentalmente a su padrino y a la terquedad Black Harry se lanzo delante de tía Marge en el momento en que su padrino empezaba a murmurar el hechizo, pero al ver a Harry enfrente suyo con los brazos cruzados y expresión obstinada bajo el brazo de la varita todavía murmurando.

-Eso está mejor Sirius, si la hubieras hechizado me habrían acusado a mí- respondió Harry con una media sonrisa- si quieres maldecirla hazlo donde no me puedan acusar a mi, Padfoot.

-¡Entendido!-afirmó Sirius con una expresión pícara digna de un merodeador.

Entre tanto los Dursley miraban con pavor al recién convertido en humano, como si este fuera un fantasma o un zombi.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué maleducado me he vuelto últimamente! Ni siquiera me he presentado adecuadamente-habló Sirius con su tono más educado y respetuoso- soy Sirius Black, animago no registrado, ex-presidiario buscado por la justicia durante más de dos años y, lo que más me enorgullece, padrino de Harry Potter. Aunque he de decir que últimamente dudo que el sienta lo mismo por mí ya que ha tomado la costumbre de, como decirlo con suavidad… ignorarme-prosiguió Sirius con un deje de tristeza que hizo sentir a Harry aún más culpable.

-¡Lo siento, Sirius!-murmuró mientras se giraba y se marchaba camino a su dormitorio-pero no merezco que te preocupes por mi.

-¿Qué has dicho?- contestó este intentando imprimir a su voz una calma que realmente no sentía.

-¡Nada!-contestó el chico ya desde lo alto de las escaleras-¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Bueno, ya ha oído al mocoso!- dijo Vernon Dursley cuando oyó la puerta del cuarto de su sobrino cerrarse con fuerza- Lárguese de aquí ahora mismo.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con usted, Dursley-repuso este inmediatamente- así que mantenga la boca cerrada.

-En mi casa nadie me da ordenes, así que…

-¡CÁLLESE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!- gritó Sirius- ya hablaré con ustedes dentro de un rato acerca del trato que ha recibido mi ahijado durante los 15 años que ha estado aquí, pero ahora mismo tengo asuntos más importantes.

Tras decir esto, comenzó a subir las escaleras sin volver la vista atrás y guiándose por su olfato se plantó enfrente de la habitación de su ahijado y llamó a la puerta.

-¡Ya te dije que estoy bien!-contestó este- ¡VETE!

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?-preguntó Black lentamente mientras abría la puerta de la habitación del muchacho.

-Ellos nunca llaman antes de entrar, de hecho casi nunca entran aquí. Y tú tampoco deberías.

-¿Harry?

-¡VETE!

BASTA YA-gritó Sirius ya bastante harto del comportamiento de su ahijado.- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA, HARRY?

Nada- dijo el chico con una voz que hizo que Sirius comprendiera que Dumbledore había tenido razón en querer que visitara a Harry aquella noche.

Entonces dime, ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?-preguntó-por que si es así quiero que sepas que nunca ha sido mi intención hacer algo que te pudiera dañar. Eres lo más importante para mí, Harry.

No lo merezco- afirmó el chico con voz rota- No merezco tu preocupación y mucho menos tu cariño.

¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó el animago

Por que es la verdad, solo traigo desgracias a los que están cerca de mí. Casi logro que una banda de mortífagos nos maten a todos por mi estupidez.

Bueno, siendo sinceros, entrar en el ministerio de Magia con cinco compañeros de colegio haciendo caso a un sueño no ha sido lo más…- meditó un par de segundos antes de continuar- inteligente… que has hecho, pero nadie salió herido de gravedad y conseguiste demostrarle al mundo que Voldemort había vuelto cuando nadie te creía y, de paso, mandaste a Azkaban a un montón de mortífagos, lo cual ha favorecido enormemente a la Orden.-continuó esbozando una ligera sonrisa

Te faltó lo mejor- siguió Harry con voz irónica- casi hago que te maten

Exacto, Harry, CASI-puntualizó Sirius- Tú evitaste que me mataran y no solo eso, me devolviste la libertad por segunda vez. Nunca te lo agradeceré lo suficiente.

Pero…

No te hagas esto, Harry.- agregó Sirius- No te aísles, no me alejes de ti. Sé que durante estos años, especialmente este último, no he sido el padrino que tú te mereces pero prometo intentar mejorar.

Sirius, eres un gran padrino-contestó Harry- el mejor. Soy yo el que no te merece.

Nunca más digas eso, eres un chico extraordinario. Valiente, amigable, leal… cualquier persona estaría tan orgullosa de ti como me siento yo

Tras decir esto Sirius agarró a su ahijado por los hombros y lo abrazó con fuerza. Harry respondió al abrazo con una sensación extraña producida por no haber sido abrazado con frecuencia durante muchos años.


	2. Sueños

N.A. Bien antes que nada agradecer a todos los que han leído el primer capítulo. Ahora toca el segundo, perdón por la espera. Ojala les guste. Como siempre, cualquier queja, alabanza u opinión será aceptada así que si pueden R&R.

¡Muchas gracias!

Disclaimer: El universo completo: personajes, lugares, objetos... es obra de JK Rowling, yo solo me divierto un ratito con ellos (Por supuesto sin cobrar)

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2: SUEÑOS**

_-¡Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor!-gritó Sirius a su prima, y su voz resonó en la habitación._

_El siguiente haz de luz roja, le acertó en el pecho. Sirius sin borrar la sonrisa, abrió mucho los ojos y comenzó a caer hacia el velo. Harry soltó a Neville y sacando la varita echó a correr por las gradas pero no iba lo suficientemente rápido. Cuando se dio cuenta, el rostro de Sirius se difuminaba al atravesar el velo._

_¡NO!_

-¡HARRY!

El muchacho se despertó bruscamente, encontrándose frente a frente con Sirius Black, quien le miraba con evidente preocupación.

-¿Otra pesadilla más? ¡Pensé que habías dejado de tener esos sueños!

-¡No! Esto no tuvo nada que ver con Voldemort…-contestó el chico esquivando la mirada de su padrino.

- Oh Merlin, ¿Eso era un sueño erótico?

-¡Sirius!

-¿Qué? Ya tienes edad de…

- No estaba soñando con eso-le interrumpió Harry, muy sonrojado, antes de que su padrino siguiera con esa teoría.

-Entonces, ¿con qué?

Aunque Harry no contestó a esa pregunta, la mirada de dolor y culpabilidad que invadió sus ojos fue suficiente respuesta para que su padrino entendiera la respuesta.

-Estabas soñando con el ministerio, ¿no?

-No puedo evitarlo, Sirius. Sé que estas aquí conmigo pero no dejo de dar vueltas a lo que podría haberte sucedido aquella noche por mi culpa.

-No puedes culparte por algo que nunca pasó, Harry.

-Pero…

-Y aunque hubiera ocurrido, tampoco sería tu responsabilidad. Soy un mago adulto miembro de la Orden, sé a lo que me enfrento. No puedes sentirte culpable de todas las cosas malas que suceden a tu alrededor, Harry, eso no es sano. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero estamos en guerra. Habrá muertes a diario, y todas ellas tienen el mismo culpable: lord Voldemort, no tú.

-Es que…

-Entiendo como te sientes pero debes sacarte esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Lo importante ahora es que por fin vamos a ser la familia que siempre debimos ser. Tú y yo, aunque sea un poco tarde debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad.

Sin dar tiempo a que el chico contestara, Sirius lo abrazó.

- Deberías tratar de dormir un poco, mañana tendremos un día muy interesante.

-¿Qué va a pasar mañana?- preguntó mirando a su padrino con expresión de evidente interés.

-Será una sorpresa

* * *

Unos gritos estremecedores provenientes del salón de los Dursley, despertaron a Harry bruscamente horas más tarde. Teniendo la intuición de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Harry se colocó las gafas y bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad. El mal presentimiento que había tenido al escuchar los gritos se vio cumplido cuando entró al salón. Allí se encontraba su padrino, varita en alto, amenazando a los Dursley.

-¡Sirius!¡Creía que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo acerca de hechizar gente en esta casa!

-¡Qué poca confianza tienes en mí! Solo los asustaba un poquitito…

-Además asustar muggles esta muy, pero que muy mal…

-¿Muggles? ¿Cómo nos has llamado?- gruño Tía Marge

-Gente no mágica- respondió Dudley antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera decir nada.

Sin embargo Harry dirigió su atención hacia su primo, el cual no parecía nada asustado sino más bien entrenido, como si estuviera presenciando un programa de televisión especialmente divertido.

-Siempre supe que era un monstruito, igual que esos inútiles que tenía por padres, su muerte fue lo mejor que han hecho.-bramó tía Marge

Por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas, Harry volvió a temer por la vida de aquella mujer. La mirada que Sirius le dirigió fue de absoluto desprecio mezclado con rabia asesina.

-¡Padfoot!

-No le voy a hacer nada ¿es que no te fías de mi?

La mirada que Harry le dirigió dejaba bastante clara la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

-¡Ey! ¡Qué soy tu padrino!

Sin embargo, Harry se sorprendió al ver como su padrino pedía a su primo y a él que dejaran la habitación pues quería mantener una conversación en privado con los adultos. Cuando ya salía, oyó a Sirius pidiendole que hiciera el equipaje.

Harry no podía alegrarse más por aquella noticia, a pesar de la desgana que había sentido las últimas semanas, era inútil negar el bien que la presencia de Sirius le había hecho.

-¿Te importa si entro?-preguntó Dudley desde la puerta de su habitación.

Harry se quedó mirando a su primo de forma inquisitiva pero asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Después de todo, era la primera vez en seis años que un Dursley entraba a su habitación habiendo llamado a la puerta primero. Era natural que estuviese atónito. Sin embargo, Dudley parecía ajeno a las cavilaciones de Harry y de forma muy tranquila se adentró en la habitación y observó en absoluto silencio cómo Harry recogía sus cosas, las cuales estaban bastante diseminadas por la habitación. Éste casi había olvidado la presencia de su primo en el cuarto cuando volvío a oírle hablar:

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿El qué? ¿Cerrar mi baúl? Acabo de terminar el equipaje

-No, me refiero a salvarme la vida el año pasado.

Si antes Harry estaba atónito, ahora estaba perplejo. Su primo no solo le hablaba de forma amistosa sino que se atrevía a hablar de algo relacionado enteramente con la magia.

-Eres mi primo.

-Ya, pero aun así yo te he tratado como basura durante todos estos años.

-Dudley, yo…

-Solo quería agradecértelo y… disculparme por lo todo lo demás.

El incomodo silencio que se formó en cuanto Dudley terminó su frase, se vio roto bruscamente por Sirius, quien desde el piso de abajo lo llamaba.

Ambos chicos bajaron la escalera para encontrarse con Sirius al pie de ella mientras que los Dursley estaban en un rincón luciendo bastante avergonzados de sí mismos.

-Bueno, Harry, nos vamos de aquí-

-Adiós-dijo el muchacho sin mirar a sus tíos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Sin embargo a mitad de camino, oyó a su primo, aún de pie en la escalera.

-¿Seguiremos en contacto?

-Cuando quieras. Cuídate, Big-D- contestó mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Por fin se iba de casa de los Dursley con su padrino, como debió haber ocurrido antes.

Sirius le detuvo con la mano y con un suave movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer las pertenencias de su ahijado.

-¿A dónde vamos, Sirius?

-Ya lo verás, te encantará. Por cierto, vamos a aparecernos así que agárrate fuerte.

El muchacho obedeció y al instante notó una desagradable sensación por todo el cuerpo, como si lo estuvieran escachando para hacerlo entrar en un tubo muy pequeño. Sin embargo, la sensación se fue rápidamente y Harry se encontró ante uno de los paisajes más hermosos que nunca había visto.

-Esto es…

-Nuestra nueva casa-concluyó Sirius sonriendo enormemente ante la cara sorpresa de Harry. ¿A que es guay?


	3. Mudanzas y medias verdades

Disclaimer: El universo completo: personajes, lugares, objetos es obra de JK Rowling… yo solo me divierto un ratito con ellos, obviamente sin cobrar.

N/A: Llevo estancada meses en este punto de la historia, pero parece que ya avanzo. El problema era que tenía el capitulo 4 escrito y no sabía cómo enlazarlo con el capitulo 2. No me siento demasiado orgullosa de este capítulo, pero espero que sepan verle algo positivo. Muchas gracias por leer y perdón por la espera. __

_**MUDANZAS Y MEDIAS VERDADES**_

En opinión de Harry, Sirius tenía toda la razón. La casa era de tamaño medio, una especie de granja familiar al estilo muggle rodeada por extensos campos. Sin embargo, lo que más maravilló a Harry no fue su aspecto sencillo, ni la pequeña pero adorable cabaña que había en la zona derecha, ni siquiera el hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas, sino el asombroso campo de quidditch que su padrino había colocado en el jardín trasero.

-¡Sirius! No crees que esto es…

-Cutre…ya-contestó este -te aseguro que antes era mucho más espectacular pero por alguna extraña razón que no logro comprender, Remus pensó que llamaría demasiado la atención tener un estadio en el jardín.

Sin embargo, Harry captó en sus palabras algo más que solo una de sus habituales bromas. Sirius estaba preocupado por lo que Harry pudiera pensar de la casa.

-Sirius, esto es increíble en serio. Y, por cierto, Remus tiene razón un estadio de quidditch es excesivo- concluyó Harry dirigiendo una sonrisa a su padrino quien le hacía señas para que le siguiera al interior de la vivienda.

Al entrar en ella, Harry empezó a pensar que aquella era realmente la casa más bonita que había visto. Estaba decorada con muy buen gusto en tonos cálidos. Era tan luminosa y moderna, que Harry supuso que su padrino había hecho todo lo posible para que este nuevo hogar se pareciera lo menos posible al viejo y oscuro Grimmlaud Place. Además, se fijó en algunos detalles como las fotos en las paredes o la manta doblada de cualquier modo en el sillón y se dio cuenta por primera vez de que estaba en su hogar. En un sitio donde no importaría dejar un plato fuera de lugar o reírse en alto. Allí, Harry podría ser él mismo.

Tras casi dos horas de visita turística por la casa, Sirius se detuvo ante la única habitación a la que no habían entrado.

-Esta es tu habitación, espero que te guste- musitó señalando hacia la puerta.

-Si esta la mitad de bien que el resto de la casa, será la mejor habitación que haya visto nunca-contestó su ahijado sonriendo nuevamente.

Sin embargo, mientras abría la puerta Harry no pudo evitar sentir miedo ante lo que pudiera haber dentro. Sin embargo se sorprendió una vez más pues la habitación, decorada en tonos rojos y dorados, estaba completamente vacía.

-Como no sé cual es tu color favorito pense que los de Gryffindor te irían bien-musitó Sirius con un tono que sonó extrañamente avergonzado para tratarse de él-aunque si prefieres otros colores solo tienes que decirlo.

-No, así está genial pero… ¿y los muebles?

-Como tampoco sabía lo qué te gustaría, compré un poco de todo. Ahora solo tienes que elegirlos-musitó Sirius señalando hacia el centro de la habitación donde casi un centenar de muebles en miniatura de diversos estilos estaban agrupados-una vez que hayas elegido los devolveré a su tamaño normal.

Quince minutos más tarde, la habitación de Harry ya estaba completamente amueblada y decorada. Y el resultado era espectacular. Para alguien que nunca había tenido una habitación propia, era como un sueño. Y así se sentía Harry, como si todo fuera demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-¿Estás seguro de que te gusta la habitación, enano?

-Sí, Sirius, estoy convencido de ello. En serio, nunca había visto una habitación más perfecta.

-Tu habitación en casa de tus tíos no estaba tan mal.

-Bueno…-Harry optó por quedarse callado, no pretendía darle mucha información a Sirius sobre como lo habían tratado sus tíos en los últimos 14 años.

-No la observe con detenimiento pero me fije en que tenias muchísimos libros, si quieres podemos ir a un par de librerías y buscar más.

-Emm… la mayoría de esos libros no eran míos, Sirius. Digamos que mis tíos usaban mi habitación para guardar las cosas que Dudley no quería.-Harry intentaba repetirse que tampoco estaba engañando tanto a su padrino, sólo ocultaba información para que este no se preocupara innecesariamente.

-Vaya… eso no es muy normal, creo.-murmuró su padrino con tono inseguro.

-No eran tan malos, Sirius. Bueno, no son mi gente favorita en el planeta pero podría haber sido mucho peor.

-Tus palabras dicen una cosa y tu cara otra, ¿lo sabes?

-Yo…

-Como te dije en casa de tus tíos, voy a intentar ser el padrino que necesitas.

-Sirius…

-No, Harry. No voy a tratar de excusarme más. No lo he sido. Y ahora me interesa más que nada saberlo todo sobre ti.

-Pero…

-¿Cuando te enteraste de que eras un mago? ¿O te criaron desde pequeño sabiendo que eras mago?

-No, exactamente…cuando recibí la carta de Hogwarts. Mis tíos me intentaron criar como un niño normal fuera de la magia- Harry se dio cuenta de que Sirius lo miraba ya con sospecha.

-¿Qué? ¿Y cómo te explicaron la muerte de tus padres?

- Accidente de coche, la muerte muggle más común

-Pero…

-Lo hicieron para que me sintiera menos traumatizado que si supiera que un asesino nos había atacado.-lo único que Harry podía esperar es que ni Ron ni Hermione ni Hagrid hablaran con Sirius sobre sus tíos.

-Los defiendes mucho, teniendo en cuenta que el año pasado hubieras hecho cualquier cosa por salir de allí.

-Bueno, es que ahora tengo otra perspectiva de ellos. Sobretodo sabiendo que ahora no tengo que volver, más ahí.-y Harry abrazó a Sirius, intentando trasmitirle que el pasado ya no importaba, sino que todo lo importante es el futuro, el futuro que podrían disfrutar juntos.


	4. Visitas y verdades completas

Disclaimer: El universo completo: personajes, lugares, objetos es obra de JK Rowling… yo solo me divierto un ratito con ellos (Por supuesto sin cobrar NADA con ello)

**VISITAS Y VERDADES COMPLETAS**

-¿Para qué me has llamado, Sirius? ¿Harry está bien?

-Sí… creo.

-¿Cómo que crees?

-Es que en realidad no sé cómo… Dios no le conozco.

-Bien, Sirius… Ahora estoy oficialmente perdido

-Nunca lo he conocido a fondo, Moony-murmuró con tono desesperado- Mi papel en su educación ha sido tan limitado… soy patético como tutor. Ni siquiera sé cuál es su color favorito

Al oír eso Remus comenzó a reírse descontroladamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Te parece gracioso?

- Mucho. Pero más que nada me parece ridículo que pienses que eres patético como tutor solo porque no sepas cual es su color favorito. Hay cosas mucho más importantes.-continuó usando su mejor tono de profesor- ¿Lo quieres?

-¿A Harry? Con toda mi alma, ya lo sabes.

-Entonces, a que vienen esas dudas existenciales, Sirius. ¡Se supone que el adolescente es él!

-Ese es otro punto interesante, él es mucho más maduro que yo.

-Eso no tiene mérito alguno, Sirius. Cualquiera es más maduro que tú.

-Pero tiene 15 años, Moony. ¡Quince! Debería ser inconsciente e intratable. Debería estar enfadado con nosotros por haberle ocultado la verdad y no arrepentido.

-¿Arrepentido?-se extrañó Remus

-Se siente culpable por lo que paso en el departamento de misterios. Dice que debo alejarme de él si no quiero acabar herido de verdad.

-Es una persona extraordinaria, Sirius.

-ya lo sé… y aunque sea muy egoísta decir esto, me apena que yo no haya tenido nada que ver con eso. No tuve la oportunidad de criarlo y ahora que por fin tengo esa oportunidad… no sé qué hacer. Tú has tenido más contacto con él, Moony…Ayúdame.

-¿Esto va en serio, Sirius?

-Yo…

-Tu ahijado es un buen chico, no te dará demasiados problemas. Pon un par de normas básicas.

-¿Y si no las cumple?

-Le castigas. Un día sin volar o algo así valdrá.

-Nunca he sido bueno con el tema de las normas, ya lo sabes. Empiezo a pensar que el papel de padrino me queda grande.

-¡Sirius! Harry te quiere. Se lanzó a una expedición suicida porque no podía soportar la idea de perderte, de dejarte allí.

-Lo sé, pero esto es diferente.

-¿Qué..?

- Mis primeros años en prisión los pasé soñando con que un día podría llegar a hacerme cargo de él. Después me di cuenta de que eso era imposible, de que nunca me dejarían. Ahí todavía tenía el consuelo de que al menos estaba siendo cuidado por una familia que lo quería. Cuando descubrí que esto no era así… No te puedes hacer una idea de lo increíblemente culpable que me sigo sintiendo todavía.

-Sirius, Harry no lo ve así. En realidad, nadie lo ve así.

- Pues deberían

-No tiene sentido discutir contigo, Black. Siempre has sido un cabezota. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Harry?

-Lleva toda la tarde en su habitación sin salir para nada de allí.

-¿Y por qué no te acercas tú a él? Se supone que tú eres el adulto.

- Vale, subamos.

-¿Qué? Yo no voy a interferir en vuestra relación…

-Por favor, Remus.

Al oír como el hombre lobo cedía y se levantaba, Harry dio un rápido tirón a la oreja extensible que tenía en la mano y corrió a sentarse ante el escritorio donde reposaba su apenas comenzada redacción de DCAO. Al oír los toques en su puerta, permitió la entrada a sus dos visitantes.

-Buenas tardes, Harry.

-¡Remus!-exclamó el chico intentando aparentar como que hacía días que no veía a su exprofesor- un placer verte de nuevo.

-Igualmente.

-¿Haces deberes?-preguntó Sirius muy extrañado- Si aun no has recibido las notas de los exámenes.

-Ya… pero cuanto antes los termine antes seré completamente libre

-¿Qué asignatura es?

-Defensa. Como nos quedamos muy atrasados por culpa del viejo sapo ahora nos toca trabajar más- terminó con una sonrisa al ver las carcajadas de Sirius y Remus ante el mote de Umbridge.

-Se supone que tendría que decirte que respetes a tus profesores, ¿no?

-El respeto no se exige, se gana.

-Muy buena respuesta, Harry. Además, puedo imaginarme que esa no es la peor expresión que se podría utilizar para hablar de ella.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo eran sus clases?-preguntó Remus

Como única respuesta, Harry le tendió un libro que estaba tirado en el suelo, junto a la papelera.

-¿Y esto?

-Leíamos un capitulo en clase.

-¿Solo?

-Si, nada de hablar, de reír o de pensar. De hacer magia ya ni hablamos.

-¿De ahí surgió la idea del famoso ejercito de Dumbledore?

-Un poco de respeto al ED, por favor.

- Jamás osaría a ofenderos

-Debo aclarar que la idea fue de Hermione. Ella pensaba que en el año de los **timos** no podíamos estar sin practicar nada.

-Y en eso tiene razón. Una nota demasiado baja en el TIMO de DCAO podría…

-¿De dónde surgió el nombre?-interrumpio Sirius ignorando al exprofesor

-Una chica, Cho. Propuso usar las siglas E.D. de "entidad de defensa" pero luego Ginny añadió que con esas siglas podríamos usar mejor "ejercito de Dumbledore" ya que eso es exactamente lo que el ministerio más temía que hiciera Dumbledore.

-¿Vais a continuar este año?

- No, ahora que Umbridge no está, no será necesario. Un año más con esa mujer cerca, y de verdad, no sé lo que haría.

-¿Realmente es peor que Snape?

-Snape será todo lo… -Harry cuidó sus palabras al ver el gesto de Remus-… difícil… que es pero lo tienes claro desde el principio. Además, tiene un límite, y a pesar de haber traumatizado a una generación de alumnos nunca ha hecho verdadero daño… bueno, al menos daño físico, a ninguno de ellos.

-¿Qué…?

-A mi me tiró un tarro de cucarachas a la cabeza, pero debo decir que me lo merecía. Umbridge por otro lado es… cruel. Es capaz de utilizar cualquier medio para lograr sus fines, sin que le importe si es legal o no.

-Los castigos físicos están prohibidos en Hogwarts, Harry-le recordó Remus.

-¿Qué clase de castigos imponía Umbridge?-preguntó Sirius con el entrecejo fruncido.

El silencio de Harry no gustó a ninguno de los dos adultos, quienes le miraban con crecinte preocupación.

-¿Harry?

-Contesta a la pregunta, sabes que lo averiguáremos de todas formas.

-No es gran cosa, solo un método poco… ortodoxo.

Al ver que la mirada de preocupación de ambos hombres no hacía otra cosa más que aumentar increíblemente por momentos, Harry optó por la opción más simple, mostrar su mano, en donde se leía con absoluta claridad "No debo decir mentiras".

-¿En eso consistían los castigos?

-Sí.

Sirius salió brucamente de la habitación, sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

-¿Duele?- preguntó Remus

-No, bueno, ya no.-matizó al ver la mirada de desconfianza que Remus le estaba echando.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

-Decirlo solo lo habría empeorado.

-¿Y McGonagall lo consintió?

-Nunca se lo dije a nadie. Ron y Hermione lo descubrieron por sí mismos.

En ese momento Sirius entró nuevamente a la habitación y se quedó mirando a Harry con una expresión insondable.

-¿Estás enfadado, Sirius?

- No, contigo no, de todas formas. Solo me duele que no confíes en mí.

-Sirius, confío en ti pero en aquel momento no podías hacer nada. No me malinterpretes-añadió al ver la mirada dolorida de su padrino- en aquel momento nadie hubiera podido hacer nada.

-Yo hubiera podido…

-¿Qué, Sirius?-

-Bueno, Dumbledore y McGonagall…

-Seguro. En aquel momento el colegio estaba prácticamente dominado por Umbridge.

-Pero…

- No podía hacer nada. Además yo mismo no estaba todo lo bien que debería. Entre Umbridge quitándome lo que más adoraba del colegio y las clases de oclumancia haciéndome revivir mi infancia con los Dursley… no sé llego un momento en que pensé que todo era una pesadilla y que en cualquier momento me iba a despertar en mi alacena con Tía Petunia gritándome que preparara el desayuno.

Tras terminar de hablar y ver los rostros de los dos adultos, Harry se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata y mucho.


End file.
